


Sorrow

by FennFeatherDragon



Category: Evoland (Video Games), evoland 2
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Emotional Break, Gen, Hope restore, Regret, Remorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennFeatherDragon/pseuds/FennFeatherDragon
Summary: Even a Prince has his limits. Emotional floodgates break for everyone eventually.





	Sorrow

Menos' fist quivers and his entire frame soon followed. He paused in his walk causing his human friends to stop and face him. He breathing grows shallow and staggered as tears well up in his eyes. With a sudden shout, he slams both of his fist into the ground in front of him and drops to his knees. The three humans jump back in alarm, watching him cautiously.

Fina was the first to speak, “Menos...?” she asks in concern.

Slowly, his hands unfurl and Menos plants his palms on the ground. He gasps several times as his body quakes. And then, the mighty demon begins to sob and cry out in pure sadness. Tears flow unchecked from his yellow eyes and run down his cheeks before dripping onto the ground below, “Father... Reno....” He continues to sob.

Next, he brings up both arms to hug himself tightly, “Father...,” he cries out sorrowfully. Memories from ages past come flooding back to him, of times he had nearly forgotten. Just a young boy, who idolized his father. Menos would ask Arthus countless questions, all of which were patiently answered. He trained under his father, slowly growing stronger. Arthus taught him the trails of ruling the land, and Menos grew wiser. But there was play as well, father and son would escape their duties and explore what the vast kingdom of Demonia had to offer. They would sit on tree limbs, dangerously high in the sky, and Arthus would share countless tales with Menos. On a clear night, they climbed to the top of the surrounding mountains, braving both wind and snow to gaze at the stars high above. The night sky was beautiful, and Arthus would point out the constellations as Menos gazed in wonder. They would spar, Menos testing his strength against his father. 

One day stood out so clearly in his mind. Both him and his father were matched in size and seemingly strength. No matter what, neither could get the upper hand on the other. Cheering and shouts from the gathered crowd echoed so vividly, as Menos finally gained the upper hand. It was the first time that he, that anyone in nearly a century had managed to launch King Arthus from the arena. Arthus flew far and bounced several times and slid into the castle wall. Alarm shot through the Menos as he rushed to check on his father. But Arthus simply laughed and slowly stood up, 'Menos, my son. I feel nothing but pride.' His father's hands on his shoulders, 'When my time comes, I know that Demonia will be in good hands.'

Menos shakes his head as a steady flow of tears continue to stream down his face. He lifts his left hand to cover part of his face, “Reno....,” he cries out just as sorrowfully as before. A new wave of memories flood his mind. A strong, and proud fighter, holding a tiny child. Menos couldn't help but smile at the child in his arms as Reno attempted to eat his finger. Reno grew and so did his curiosity, he would fire off many questions at his father as well, all of which Menos happily answered. A promise to train him so that one day he would be big and strong. And that start of that exact training. But they too would run off and go on their own adventures together. From climbing trees and mountains, to splashing and playing in the ocean waves. The tales of the stars Menos passed on to Reno, who would also gaze at the clear night sky, enchanted by the numerous stars above them. Teaching the ways of the world as well, Menos knew Reno needed to be wise as well as strong to one day lead their people. 

And then those accursed sorcerers stole everything from him. Menos loudly cries out once more, pounding the ground in anger at them then again from anger at himself. He told Reno to stay with Arthus. That the camp was safe. But then, Menos blamed himself, it was all his fault that Magus found the camp. All his fault that the camp fell, that his father died. He ordered Reno to run away. Next thing Menos knew, he was on a perilous journey through time itself. He had a chance to fix his mistake! A chance to save his son from being poisoned by vengeance.

But once again, he had failed. Menos considered himself a horrible leader and father. Even with the power to travel through time, he had changed nothing! His people were still slaughtered! His home was still pulled into ruin! His son... he was certain Reno was still poisoned by a lust for vengeance. And there was nothing he could do to change that. Menos bows his head until his forehead meets the tear stained ground, “I'm sorry.... Father. Reno... I couldn't change a thing!” He loudly sobs and his body shutters with every inhale, “My people have been slaughtered.” The mighty demon continues to sob, whatever barrier had been holding back his emotions had been thoroughly destroyed, “My father, killed. My son tainted by vengeance.”

Kuro, Fina, and Velvet look at him sadly, unsure of how to comfort their friend. Kuro advances first and knells before him, “Menos....”

“Go away, Kuro,” he answers.

Kuro refuses, “I am sorry, that we could not change Demonia's fate. I honestly and truly am. Please, don't give up just yet. Keep the hope you said you had. We still have a chance to make things better for Reno.”

Menos finally looks up at him. Although the remorseful demon didn't say anything, his look of desperation and sorrow said it all. 

“It's simple,” Kuro answers, “We bring the Magi Key to Ceres. Ceres removes the weapon. Reno has nothing to look for.” He pauses as Menos shakes his head and looks down once more. “Menos,” Kuro begins again causing the demon to look back up, “You... were angry that I went back to Demonia after we defeated Magus. But I had good reason. I talked to a few of the demons I could find. They told me, they told me that they knew it was Magus' fault. They... they did not blame you. One was rejoicing because you had come.” Menos' expression shifts into confusion which caused Kuro to smile and continue his speech, “Which means, Reno should only despise the sorcerers and not all humans. There is a good possibly that vengeance never gripped his heart. Maybe your hope for him, that I heard at Arthus' camp, that he would someday have human friends. Maybe that was able to come true.”

Menos looks away in thought and rubs one arm across his eyes, “Perhaps... perhaps you are right. I hope you are, for Reno's sake.”

Fina and Velvet suddenly appear on either side of him, “Kuro's right,” Fina speaks up, “If the Demons only blame the sorcerers now, then Reno's mind should have changed as well. He shouldn't hate Humans, anymore”

Velvet then adds, “And that should be the case. Remember? There weren't any Demon slaves in the mines anymore. We rewrote a sizable chunk of history. I could go get a book for the Imperial Library on the Great War and see just how much history our actions did change.”

Menos sighs, “I... I would like that. Even if it was just to confirm the possibly that Reno, that my son is not a terrorist. Maybe I can still find him, once this journey of ours is over. I wish nothing more, than to return to my own time and be with my son, the fulfill the promises I made to him.”

Kuro nods and stands up then gently pushes against Menos to stand once more, “There is the Demon prince we know and care about. We still have work to do, let's go.”


End file.
